


Heavy Rain 豪雨

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 雨天小散文，cp向不明显，探讨我理解中他们的关系，和前作《相拥而眠》《倒刺，疤痕，黄昏与清晨》风格相近，我个人版本中他们的日常故事。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Heavy Rain 豪雨

**Author's Note:**

> 窗子关了一半，一阵风吹来，雨打在大理石窗台上积成小小的一滩水洼。Eddy伸出左手去拉窗户，年久失修的滑道滞涩不堪，竟然没有拉动。Eddy又用上了些力气，窗子勉为其难地向前移动了几公分又卡住了，Eddy恼羞成怒把另一只手伸出窗外去拽，雨打在裸露的右手臂上，冲击力很强，比这旅馆的莲蓬头水压大多了。窗框很滑，找不到合适的借力点，他又试了几次还是没法拉动，只好作罢。左手的关节开始痛了，一指的第一指节，这是老毛病了，他一开始学习揉弦的时候使力不对导致的损伤，尽管后来改过来了，但是那个关节一直不太好，像是缺少润滑的门栓，一但用力过猛就要疼上一阵子。

Eddy醒过来，有那么一会儿他不太确定自己是在什么时间。旅馆的隔音很差，楼上的情侣在用异国的语言吵架，女人歇斯底里地怒吼穿过轻飘飘的天花板撞在他的骨膜上。Eddy不用听得懂也知道她在咒骂，男人大多数时候不做声，只偶尔低沉得为自己争辩几句。两个人一个在高音区一个在低音区竟然有一种音韵的和谐。Eddy躺在那里猜测他们争执的原因，那女人开始哭起来，Eddy觉得如果他能够集中注意或许可以听出音高变化甚至写个谱子。屋子里很暗，Eddy转过头去，Brett背对着他缩成一团睡在他旁边的床上不省人事，手机落在头旁边眼镜都忘了摘，他醒来鼻梁和太阳穴肯定要留下压痕了。Eddy轻手轻脚地坐起来看向窗外，暴雨从苍白的天空中落下来冲刷着这座城市，数以亿记的雨滴砸在水泥地面上，落在泡进内涝积水的车上，声音很大，楼上的争吵突然停下了，于是只剩雨声。

他们相识在一个雨季，那一年的雨季来得很早，他记起那个夏天和布里斯班其他的夏天一样闷热潮湿，没有空调和冰棍儿的室外仿佛人都要蒸发掉。暑假里Brett总是跑来赖在他家打游戏，他们有几门课在一起上，Brett有时候会住在他家，他俩一起练琴简直是大规模杀伤性武器每次都气得对面练钢琴的姐姐大声抗议。Brett有一阵子不知道哪根筋搭错了特别喜欢游泳，隔三差五就要拉着他去海边玩，Brett的游泳技术不好也不坏，姿势说不上优美但是动作也还算规范。Eddy看着他穿着条纹泳裤跳进水里几下就游出去很远，他只能在他探出头换气的时候捕捉到他的位置。  
Eddy和Brett学游泳完全是被迫的，尽管过后Brett死活不承认自己有威逼利诱过他。Eddy很小的时候呛过水，之后一直对游泳很抗拒。Brett拉着他跑进海里，Eddy死死地抱着漂浮板不撒手。“你得放开它，我托着你，你不会沉下去的。”Brett抢过他的漂浮板，在海里他没法戴眼镜了，一个浪打过来Brett没躲过去瞬间被淋个落汤鸡，头发糊在脸上半天睁不开眼。Eddy犹豫地放开抓着漂浮板的手，Brett伸出手托在Eddy的肚子上，有点痒，Eddy差点笑得又翻到水里去。

他们试了好几次才找到不会让Eddy痒到泄气的位置，Brett试图严肃起来喝止Eddy笑来笑去的行为但是整个人湿淋淋地滴着水显然没有什么威严。Eddy终于游了起来，Brett跟着他走，手心散发出来的一点点热量在凉的海水里贴着他的肚子。Eddy在水下睁开眼睛，看见Brett的两只脚踩在沙子里，皮肤泡在海水里显得柔软起来，Brett那会儿有点胖，腰上的肉从泳裤边缘挤出来。Eddy向前游，默念着换气的节拍，水下只能听见水流的声音，Eddy感觉到骨膜轻微的压力，他想着海浪的声音大概是蓝色的。

一，二，三，四，他数，他觉得三个小节一换气太憋了而两个小节又太短，或许改成四三拍会更好，但是他好像数丢了。Eddy想着站起来，试了一下没成功，他想要踩到地上，试了两次还是没有着地他开始慌。“Bre——”他下意识去喊Brett的名字，忘记了自己在水下，一开口海水便灌了进去。他手忙脚乱地挣扎起来，窒息的恐惧挤压着他的肺。他想要发出声音，只喝进去更多的水，他想着如果就这样淹死了，Brett甚至听不见他最后想要喊的是他的名字。一只手捉住了他的手腕，接着另一只手在他胡乱挥舞着的时候抓住了他的手肘，Eddy停止了毫无章法的挣扎，整个人缠在抓住他的人身上。  
“我抓住你了，你不要踢我”Brett的声音听起来一半在水里一半在空气中，“你别抱着我，我要被你拉下去了”Brett的声音很冷静，Eddy还是挂在他身上不放，Brett只好动手把Eddy的腿撕下去，带着Eddy 往回游。Eddy抓着他的肩膀挂在Brett背上，他能感觉到Brett的肩胛随着向前游的动作用力，肌肉放松又收紧。天不知道什么时候阴了下来，Eddy发现他们在离岸很远的地方，突如其来的雷声吓得他差点跳起来，盛夏的暴雨不由分说地倾倒下来。Brett背着他坚定地向岸边游去，累了就游得慢一点，喘息换气的声音震耳欲聋，Eddy觉得自己应该要害怕，但是有Brett在，他就不害怕，他知道Brett会带他回到岸上，回到安全的地方。  
他想到洪水与暴雨的传说，想到模糊的宗教故事片段，Brett单薄的背和臂膀是他的方舟，他于是笃定了他们不会倾覆。回到岸上后Brett躺在沙滩上气喘吁吁，Eddy就蹲在他旁边和他一起淋雨。“你学会了”Brett仰面在雨中说，雨水落进他嘴里也毫不在乎。“你游得多远，我早就放手了”Eddy抱着膝盖低头看他，雨水顺着他的下巴滑落砸到Brett肚子上。他有点委屈，想要抱怨又不知从何说起。他想他其实是知道的，那又能如何，哪怕他还是不愿相信他放了手，他不会告诉他在那之后每一次，只要想象着Brett的手还覆盖在他的肚脐上，他就能够游泳。

窗子关了一半，一阵风吹来，雨打在大理石窗台上积成小小的一滩水洼。Eddy伸出左手去拉窗户，年久失修的滑道滞涩不堪，竟然没有拉动。Eddy又用上了些力气，窗子勉为其难地向前移动了几公分又卡住了，Eddy恼羞成怒把另一只手伸出窗外去拽，雨打在裸露的右手臂上，冲击力很强，比这旅馆的莲蓬头水压大多了。窗框很滑，找不到合适的借力点，他又试了几次还是没法拉动，只好作罢。左手的关节开始痛了，一指的第一指节，这是老毛病了，他一开始学习揉弦的时候使力不对导致的损伤，尽管后来改过来了，但是那个关节一直不太好，像是缺少润滑的门栓，一但用力过猛就要疼上一阵子。  
Eddy盯着那扇不服管教的窗户看，玻璃很脏，雨水冲下来是灰色的带着泥土和灰尘。他想着或许从这家旅馆在这里开始就没有人会清理这扇窗户，无所谓，反正也不重要。Brett还是睡着，雨声也没有干扰到他，Eddy走到Brett的床边，Brett埋在乱七八糟的被子里只露个脑袋和一只左脚在外面。Eddy看到他眼下的乌青和干燥起皮的嘴唇，琢磨着等下他醒了可不能再让他喝咖啡了。Eddy感到右手臂上的雨水逐渐蒸发掉，他的视线又落到Brett伸出被子的左脚上，那截脚踝纤细苍白，Eddy觉得自己一只手就能握住。他突然看到Brett脚底上粘着的一小块墙皮碎屑，Eddy伸出手去想要摘下来，还没等他刮下来，Brett就飞快地把脚缩回被子里去，“Brett？”被子里的人咕噜了几声，翻个身又睡了过去。Eddy的手还停在半空中，他愣了愣，笑了起来。

他想起那一年他们分开，Brett在悉尼，他们有几个月没有见面，回想起来那大概是他们分开最长的一次。倒不是说他们就分得开了，他们还是隔几天都要互发消息或者打电话，他们还真就没有真正意义上的分开过。Eddy飞去悉尼，天气预报说从早上就应该要下雨，直到傍晚还是没有下来，只是灰色的云厚重地坠满天空。好在飞机没有延误，雨在他落地的时候才跟着落地。空气里都是泥土的腥味，雨天就是这个味道，到哪里这味道都差不多。Eddy纳闷这泥土味是哪来的，明明他身处钢筋水泥的丛林中心连行道树都稀稀疏疏，这浓烈的植物的气息还是无孔不入。

他拖着行李箱背着琴盒走出来时天已经完全黑了下来，雨很大，他的那把伞完全是聊胜于无。虽然理论上他背着的这个琴盒是防水的，他还是很不放心就这么背着它走出去。Brett说要来接他被他拦住了，这个天气不需要多一个湿漉漉的人了。Eddy自己叫了个uber在接机处等着，看来来往往的人在大雨中狼狈地逃窜。前面竟然排了十几个，看来他得等上一会儿了。他有些饿了，Brett发来消息问他到哪里了，他回复他还得等一会家里有没有吃的，希望一会儿到了Brett那能吃到晚餐。早知道不穿这双板鞋出来了，一会出去肯定要湿透，不过他也没有哪双鞋子就真的防水了。空气里都是水汽，低气压下呼吸都变得粘稠起来。这个天气里琴难听得要死，本来计划着录一些片段看样子也是泡汤了。他头顶的灯泡坏了一个，那里就暗了一些，隔了一会似乎是接触不良，那灯泡又闪了起来。Eddy站在灯下脸随着它忽明忽暗，他感觉自己站在舞台上，还没有谢幕，铺天盖地的雨水假扮成的掌声就向他奔涌而来。

对面的房间突然有人大力关上了门，走廊里的声控灯被震得亮了起来，灯光顺着门缝挤进来，Eddy看着门的下边缘窄长的一条光，有人走过去，光就断了断，像是波动了几下，又恢复了平直。Brett又在被子里翻了个身，被子缠在他身上，他挣扎了几下才把手臂从被子里拔出来。Eddy走到他床边把即将滑下床沿的手机拿走，Brett揉了揉眼睛，把歪倒一边的眼镜摘下来，Eddy接过他的眼镜和手机一起安置到床头桌上。那里还有房卡和昨晚拿出来忘了放回琴盒的一块松香。Eddy伸长手臂按亮床头灯，昏黄的灯照亮Brett的半边脸，Brett眨眨眼不情不愿地坐起来“几点了？”“下雨了”Eddy答非所问，Brett也没纠正他，他这会儿脑子还没醒过来，只是随着Eddy的话抬头看向窗外。

屋子里还是很暗，但是现在还是白天。Eddy想着开灯，但是已经错过了最好的时机，这会儿开灯Brett一定要抱怨刺眼了，于是他就打消了这个念头。Brett坐在乱七八糟充满褶皱的被子和枕头里头发也乱蓬蓬的，鼻梁两边留下两个红色的椭圆形印子。低瓦数的床头灯像个大号蜡烛照得Brett的边缘毛茸茸的，风吹进来，Eddy穿着短袖有点冷，但是他很满意照在黄色灯光中的Brett看起来很暖和。

他们一起看着窗户外的雨。

The end？


End file.
